Wicked Games
by aliceistiny
Summary: Dramione one-shot. Draco and Blaise are out for a night on the town when Blaise drags him into a Muggle strip club. Draco did not understand why until he recognized one of the dancers. Song fic. M for themes and language.


**Welp, here's a one-shot that's been on my mind for a while. It's a songfic based on the Weeknd's "Wicked Games." Could lead to a series of drabbles, maybe even a story, but here you go! Presenting: **_**Wicked Games**_**.**

**Summary: It's been almost 8 years since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Draco Malfoy did not expect to be dragged to be a strip club by his best friend, Blaise Zabini, on a cool November night. He certainly did not expect to recognize one of the dancers either. **

**Rated M for sexual themes and crude language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own the world of Harry Potter and its characters. Nor do I own the song "Wicked Games" by the Weeknd. I also do not own the Cat Scratch Club, which is mentioned in the musical RENT.**

**Please enjoy this fiction piece and feel free to leave a review when you're done.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked into the seedy strip club, dressed coolly in black suits minus the ties. Draco had no idea why Blaise had decided to drag him out to some club in Muggle London but here he was on this cool November night. As soon as they had entered the venue, Blaise had abandoned Draco to saunter towards the bar, intent on fetching the Slytherins some drinks. Draco let his gaze wander the scene, his eyes lingering on the stage where a well-endowed blond was gyrating against the silver pole in the center of the room.

Draco took note of a man who drunkenly and dejectedly rose from a table relatively close to the stage and left, leaving the table unoccupied. Draco then began his trek to the table, grabbing a spare chair from a nearby table for Blaise to sit whenever the Italian decided to join him. Draco brushed off his suit before sitting down, staring uninterestedly at the dancer.

The song the blond had been dancing to faded into an end, leaving her to gather the spare bills around the stage before exiting stage left in nothing but her knickers. Draco glanced around in a bored manner before he saw Blaise flirting with a waitress cleaning an abandoned table a few rows back. The blond male rolled his eyes before looking back on the stage, finding it clean—well as clean as a stage in a strip club could get—and ready for the next dancer.

As if reading his mind, an announcer's voice boomed over the drunken slurs of the horny men in the crowd.

"May I present to you the alpha female of the Cat Scratch Club: The lioness, Pantera."

The once dull crowd visibly brightened by the hoots and roars being shouted at the start of the song, bills already thrown and slammed onto the stage. The _click_ of heels was drowned out by the ruckus and, before Draco knew it, the dancer had centered herself towards the back of the platform with her hands raised seductively over her head.

She was clad in black dress shirt for men, with a lacy black bra and lacy boyshort panties to match. Her feet were left bare and an emerald green neck tie was wrapped securely around her wrists. From what Draco could see, the woman had lightly tanned skin and brown hair that shone like gold. Her hair was a wild mess of curls, the mane covering most of her facial features, obscuring his view of her face. _Lioness indeed,_ Draco mused.

_I left my girl back home_

_I don't love her no more_

_And she'll never fucking know that,_

_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at._

At the sound of her song beginning, the dancer's hips slowly began to sway in a fluid and simple figure-eight. Draco leaned in with a slight interest, his silver orbs focused on the dancer who was had slowly begun her walk towards the pole, head still bowed and face still hidden as she continually swayed her sensuous hips.

_Let me see that ass_

_Look at all this cash_

_And I've emptied out my cards too_

_Now I'm fucking leaning on that._

Her tied hands had only grasped the pole for barely a moment before the launched into an acrobatic swing around the rod. Her hair flared briefly, allowing Draco to have a peek at an almond face that seemed almost familiar. Before he could ponder further, the girl had landed gracefully on the left side of the pole, rolling her backside into a grind against the metal rod. Never before had Draco Malfoy been slightly jealous of an inanimate object.

_Bring your love, baby, I can bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs, baby, I can bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here_

Blaise's hand clapped on Draco's shoulder, knocking him out of his sexual reverie. Blaise smirked knowingly and silently sat next to his friend, handing him his drink. Draco barely nodded in acknowledgement before returning his attention to the vixen on the stage.

_Bring the cups, baby, I can bring the drink_

_Bring your body, baby, I can bring you fame_

_That's my motherfucking word too_

_So let me motherfucking love you_

The lioness now had her back against the pole, gyrating alluringly.. Unlike the woman previous to her, this dancer was graceful and her dancing was tasteful and teasing. Draco, like many of the other spectators, was completely taken with this woman and he had no doubt that she was aware of her power over the men in the room.

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all I got_

_Give me all for this_

_I need confidence in myself_

The woman in question ran her hands slowly down her side before bringing it back upwards to cup her breasts then run her hands through her hair. The gesture forced the mane away from her face and Draco leaned forward in anticipation at the reveal of her striking golden-brown eyes. Recognition slammed into him like a pound of bricks.

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it_

_I need all of it to myself_

8 years prior to the moment, Hermione Granger had dropped off of the Wizarding radar, rumored to be missing or dead. The only people aware of her whereabouts were the Weasleys and Harry Potter, from what Draco had known. But did they know their precious Hermione, the bloody Gryffindor Princess, was working as an exotic dancer? He'd doubt that.

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for tonight_

_Even though you don't love me_

Draco's head whipped in the direction of the dark-skinned male to his right, shock evident on his normally composed face. Blaise only smirked in response—_How bloody Slytherin, _Draco mentally retorted—and raised an eyebrow at the blond before gesturing back to the stage where small and large bills were strewn across the stage.

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you all of me_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

Now center in the middle of the stage was a single black chair. Hermione occupied it, spreading her legs while slowly lowering the shirt black dress shirt from her creamy shoulders—her hands had somehow wrung themselves free of the tie to perform this feat. Draco's eyes took in the sight of the newly exposed skin, dragging his silver orbs up from her delicate hands to her mouth. The tie previously wrapped around her wrists was now being dragged teasingly along her mouth and teeth. Draco mentally groaned, _Bloody minx._

_Let me see you dance_

_I love to watch you dance_

_Take you down another level_

_Get you dancing with the devil_

Hermione's golden eyes scanned the crowd, seemingly looking for someone, while she rubbed the offending tie along her body. Draco looked around the room to see who the Gryffindor was searching for when he felt Blaise slip a bill into his hand. Draco stared down at the bill and looked at his friend, whose eyes gestured to the still searching Hermione. Draco looked around the room again, noticing other men—the sleazy looking men—holding up bills similar to the one Blaise handed him. Following their lead, Draco held the bill up wordlessly.

_Take a shot of this_

_But I'm warning you_

_I'm on that shit that you can't smell, baby_

_So, put down your perfume_

Hermione's gaze locked on his, her sensual movements with the green tie paused for a millisecond at the sight of him before it picked up again. Draco's jaw tightened with nerves as she stood from the chair and approached him with a sway of her hips, descending a small set of stairs off of the stage to walk into the snake pit of an audience. Silently with a sultry smile, she hooked the tie around the blond's neck, forcing him to follow her back on stage. Draco looked over his shoulder at Blaise, only to find the male smirking behind his drink.

_Bring your love, baby, I can bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs, baby, I can bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here_

Draco was slowly eased into the chair, the tie hanging loosely from his pale neck. His eyes gazed at Hermione's reserved face as she lowered herself onto his lap, grinding down on him while she ran her hands along his chest.

"Granger—" Draco said lowly, his hands drifting to her waist in order to keep her upright on his lap.

"Not a word, Malfoy, to anyone," she growled, her face buried in his neck to hide her embarrassment.

His hold tightened on her. The thought of exposing her secret hadn't even crossed his mind, nor did it hold that sinister appeal it might've held back when he was a downright git.

"It wasn't an option, Granger."

Her head snapped up from his neck to look him in the eyes, still grinding her crotch against his legs.

_Bring the cups, baby, I can bring the drink_

_Bring your body, baby, I can bring you fame._

_That's my motherfucking word too_

_So let me motherfucking love you_

Draco's eyes fell to her lips, hinted red from a light layer of lipstick, before bringing them back to her molten brown eyes. She held his gaze before spinning suddenly to turn her back to his chest, rubbing her backside against his hardening groin. She leaned against him while his hand slipped from her abdomen to her pubic area, slipping the bill into her panties. Her breath hitched at the closeness of his hand to her centre.

"Draco…" she breathed, relaxing into his touch, still gyrating her hips against his.

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all I got_

_Give me all of this_

_I need confidence in myself_

Draco's hand removed itself from her underwear, resting against her hips to bring her harder onto his groin. He groaned lowly into her hair-covered neck, forgetting the spectators in the room. Hermione made a move to remove his hands—_Customers are not allowed to touch, _she reprimanded herself—but she instead found herself holding him tighter to her.

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it_

_I need all of it to myself_

Draco swept her wild hair away from her shoulders, leaning in to breathe in her scent before trailing his lips to the shell of her ear. His breath was low and ragged as he breathed her in, one hand wound tight in her hair while the other was placed firmly against her abdomen.

"Do you escort, Granger?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

_No_. "Yes."

"Good. Let's get out of here."

Hermione found herself nodding before she could stop herself.

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for tonight_

_Even though you don't love me_

After her song had ended, Hermione gathered her things as fast as possible while Draco bade his goodbye to Blaise, who smirked and nodded at him. He waited in the alley next to the back exit of the club, where Hermione told him she would meet him after she clocked out of her shift. Draco leaned coolly against the alley wall, startled when the alley door slammed open.

Hermione was out of breath when she opened the door, dressed only in her black peacoat and heeled, black ankle boots. Draco smiled at her, the corner of his lip threatening to curl into a smirk at the sight of her anxiousness.

"Ready, Granger?" he called as she approached him. He noted that the woman in front of him now was the real Hermione Granger, not the minx from inside the club.

"The name, Malfoy, is Hermione Granger. If we'll be engaging in what I assume we'll be engaging in, I suggest you get used to saying 'Hermione.' Got it?" And the minx was back.

Draco only smirked in response as he cheekily grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, boldly letting her accustom herself to the feel of him against her stomach. He dipped his head down to hers, dragging his teeth against the junction where her shoulder met her neck. His tongue darted out briefly to lap at her pulse and her breath hitched in response.

"I suggest the same must go for you then, _Hermione." _She whimpered at the sound of her names on his lips. "Call me Draco." She nodded vigorously at him. "After all, you'll be screaming it soon enough."

He Disapparated them both before she could respond.

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you all of me_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Based off of the Weeknd's "Wicked Games." Could turn into a drabble story, I have a lot of songs that have inspired ideas for Dramione one-shots. PLEASE PROVIDE ME WITH FEEDBACK.**

**-alice**


End file.
